


Read All About It - Explicit

by robron_til_the_end



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Bottom Robert Sugden, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 14:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11419515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robron_til_the_end/pseuds/robron_til_the_end
Summary: The more X rated scenes I haven't included in that fic. Can be read pretty much as a stand alone. Robert and Aaron smut (what else?)





	Read All About It - Explicit

**Author's Note:**

> I have spent way too long fiddling around with this and I'm giving up. Hope someone enjoys this, I know it was requested! Fits in after Ch of Read All About It, but really, just their first time and that's all you need to know if you don't want to go back and find it.

 

The kissing was intense, but it was rapidly becoming not enough. Aaron’s fingers were scrabbling under Robert’s shirt, pulling at the material with absolutely no finesse and it was getting desperate. Robert pulled away, but only so he could get rid of his already creased shirt, now bare from the waist up. Aaron’s eyes feasted on him. That really was the only way to describe it, following the lines of his body with hunger. Aaron kissed him fiercely, pushing him back until he sat on the kitchen table, Aaron arching his body up as Robert‘s thighs tightened around his hips. It was passionate, needy and incredibly hot, Aarons hands spanning the muscles of his back while Robert tried desperately to take his hoodie off him. It was difficult because of how pressed together they were and Aaron grinned, backing up a little to pull it off. He had a blue T shirt on, dark and short sleeved and Robert’s eyes were drawn to the muscles in his arms, flexing slightly. _God, this man could push me up against a wall as fast as blinking_ , Robert thought, the mental image turning him on instantly.

“Like what you see?” Aaron flirted. Actually _flirted_ and Robert swallowed against the lump in his throat. Robert fisted Aaron’s T shirt and pulled him in for another kiss, not liking giving someone, anyone the upper hand. Aaron’s arms wrapped around him, those arms making Robert feel almost like he was trapped but in the best possible way. 

“Yes,” Robert said. “You’re gorgeous.” Aaron grinned, pleased, making him look younger before they kissed again. As Aaron’s hands slipped to his arse, Robert suddenly realised he was being much more passive than usual, letting Aaron take control and he wanted to change that. He turned them around quickly, pushing Aaron’s T shirt off and letting his eyes wander. God, Aaron was fit. Muscular but not in the body builder kind of way, and Robert felt the instinctive urge to just take him to bed, to hell with the consequences. Before realising that’s exactly what he was doing.

“We need a mattress,” Aaron said firmly, his eyes flicking behind him, looking for the bedroom. “I’m not doing this on the kitchen table.”

“Shame,” Robert said. “I’d enjoy the mental image of you spread out underneath me whenever I had my breakfast.” Aaron rolled his eyes still looking for the bedroom. “To your left,” Robert said, grabbing his hand and quickly pulling Aaron after him. Almost before the door closed, Robert had Aaron pressed up against it, kissing down his chest, obviously on his way to Aaron’s crotch.

“Okay?” Robert asked and Aaron nodded, head tilted back as Robert undid his belt, pushing his jeans down. Robert hadn’t slept with many men. But he knew what he was doing, and a part of him, a large part, wanted to impress Aaron. He didn’t want to be another quick screw that Aaron would forget in the morning when living his busy life, he wanted Aaron coming back for more. He gripped Aaron’s hips tightly and pressed his nose against Aaron’s underwear, breathing in for a moment before starting to mouth against the outline of Aaron’s dick. He worked slowly, just lips, then tongue, dampening the fabric and winding him up slowly. He tasted of salt and want and something masculine and indefinably Aaron. Aaron was holding back, Robert could tell, almost like he didn’t want to be too vocal. Only the slight tightening of Aaron’s fingers in Roberts hair let him know when he’d found a particularly sensitive spot. To up the ante, Robert peeled his underwear down, seeing his cock for the first time, glancing up at him. Aaron was unaware, his eyes were closed and Robert grinned as he went back for another taste.

Robert kept using his tongue until Aaron panted, a slight moan in his voice. When he let out a loud groan, he pulled Robert back with sure fingers tugging his hair. “Don’t want this over so quickly,” he breathed, his flushed face letting Robert know exactly how much he was getting to him. Robert smirked as he straightened up, Aaron pulling himself together as they kissed, messily, naked chests sparking together. Aaron seemed to enjoy tasting himself on Robert and groaned loudly.

“So, how do you want to do this?” Aaron asked, eyes glittering with promise. Robert kissed into his neck, speaking lowly into his skin.

“What?” Robert breathed, needing to know if Aaron meant what he thought he did. Aaron grinned and started licking the rim of his ear, grazing his teeth against his skin, making it sound so damn sexy.

“I mean…” Aaron’s hand travelled down to the front of his jeans, not squeezing, just a gentle weight there and Robert moaned, wanting friction. He writhed, trying to get it, but Aaron wouldn’t let him, his other hand on his hips, stilling him. “Am I going to feel you inside me all day tomorrow, or…” Aaron’s fingers tightened on the bulge in his jeans and Robert whimpered. “Am I the one fucking into you?” Aaron kissed his jaw. “You got a preference?”

“Generally no, but…”

“But?” Aaron questioned.

“I’ve not been fucked in a long time,” Robert said in answer.

“That’s an invitation if ever I heard one,” Aaron said with a smile. “You got…?”

“Bathroom,” Robert breathed, not even needing to hear the end of the sentence. Aaron left instantly and Robert swallowed a groan. Within seconds he was back with the lube and a condom, despite the fact this wasn’t his home. What clothes they still had on were removed in a mess of tangled limbs and laughter, Robert pulling Aaron onto the bed. Robert tried pinning him to the bed, but he couldn’t get away with it.

“Are you in charge?” Aaron whispered, a hand tracing down his spine. “Or am I?” One finger tapped very near his hole and Robert knew the answer. Aaron was most definitely in charge, probably what being an A lister did for you. He was much more confident in bed than Robert had privately expected, what with his obvious discomfort at public attention and _ah_ … A finger pushed inside him and he sighed.

He was tight, he hadn’t been lying it had been a while for him. And every time Aaron stretched him a little close to the pain side of the pain pleasure line, Aaron twisted his fist around Robert’s dick to try and make it good for him. Robert was slowly starting to soar, very near to heaven. Aaron knew exactly how to play his body and he was quickly becoming lost. When Aaron pushed a third lubed finger inside him, Robert had started to garble. A mash of words that made no sense, only caused Aaron to laugh into his neck. “More! Ah… not th… sh.. God…”

Aaron laughed before pulling them both on their sides, spooning behind him and belying the urgency so far, Aaron pushed inside him slowly, carefully. Distantly Robert was grateful, because he was still a bit tight. “Tell me when,” Aaron whispered.

“Hang on,” Robert replied, breathing through the burn. “Okay.” Aaron rolled his hips a little and Robert sighed, tendrils of pleasure starting to run through him. Aaron kissed the back of his neck as he slowly upped the tempo, making sure Robert felt it. Robert arched his hips backwards and... there!

“Oh, got you,” Aaron whispered smugly, knowing he’d found his prostate. “Like…” he thrust forward. “...that.” Robert moaned, he couldn’t help it. This felt so good and sadly he didn’t think he was going to last long. He hadn’t had sex in quite a while, been too busy with work for a relationship and now he was here and… “Stop thinking,” Aaron demanded, a warning squeeze to his balls. “Here with me?”

“Yes,” Robert said. A thumb to the head of Robert’s dick making him rock back. “God yes!” Aaron chuckled in his ear, now stopping being careful. Using all his energy to just send Robert shattering into pieces.

Robert felt so close, the feel of chasing a climax coiling low in his abdomen. One more brush against his prostate or a stroke of his dick and he’d be coming. But Aaron had completely stopped, a hand on his body keeping Robert perfectly still.

“W… what are you doing?” Robert breathed, desperate.

“Taking it slow,” Aaron said, seeming far too far in control of himself.

“But…”

“I’ve got all night,” Aaron breathed. “And I want to take you apart piece…” He shifted inside Robert very slightly and he whimpered. “…by piece.” Robert couldn’t help it, he moved his hand to stroke himself off, but Aaron stopped him. “Don’t you dare, I mean it.” Robert wanted to ask how Aaron was still speaking in full sentences but his voice would never be able to get around the words. Aaron started to move, but this time slower and changing the angle to avoid his prostate. Just so Robert was left with a feeling of incredible fullness, Aaron thrusting into him but not with any kind of relief. As if from a long way away he could hear the slap of skin, Aaron’s hips against his own arse, feel the slight tackiness as their bodies stuck together with sweat, and hear Aaron gasping against his neck, but he didn’t care. His entire focus was on Aaron’s dick. The control, the way he was keeping Robert’s orgasm at bay and…

“Please…” Robert begged. He couldn’t help it. “I need you. More! God, please…”

“I’m close,” Aaron breathed eventually. _Thank God_ , Robert thought. Because every single one of his own nerve endings were on absolute fire with the need to come. Aaron reached for him, stroking his dick and hitting his prostate exactly right and Robert came with a cry, body tense as Aaron followed suit about four seconds behind him.

Distantly he was aware of Aaron’s touch leaving him, the man in question grabbing a cloth from the bathroom to clean them up. Robert whimpered when he felt the cloth between his legs, far too sensitive.

“Sorry,” Aaron said, not really sounding it. “Got carried away.”

“Get carried away whenever you like,” Robert said lowly. Aaron laughed into his shoulder

They were sticky with sweat, the bed sheets almost off the bed and Aaron had a self satisfied smile on his face that Robert couldn’t find it within him to care about. His body felt too sated, too good. It took a full ten minutes for Robert to find his coordination again, but when he did, Robert lazily moved towards Aaron, his body spread before him. Aaron groaned as his hands slipped between the mattress and Aaron’s arse. “If you think I’ve got the energy for anything else, you’ve got a more flattering opinion of my stamina…” Aaron said lowly.

“Your arse hasn’t had any attention,” Robert said, hand spanning over the body part in question.

“I’m not moving,” Aaron whispered.

“Just roll over,” Robert urged. “Got the energy for that?” Aaron grinned, then did, opening his thighs willingly and Robert smiled before shifting down the bed. Aaron moaned, a long drawn out noise with no restraint as Robert started rimming him.


End file.
